Pokemon Fanfic Battles
by solarburst
Summary: A collection of battles between pokemon fanfic characters. Rules included in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello people! This fanfic will be a series of battles done in a Death Battle format between pokemon fanfic characters (OU only) with a few changes. The rules are: first pokemon unconscious for one minute or more loses, no outside help, items not allowed, unless character never goes anywhere without it/them, and no preparation beforehand for the chapters will follow the format of: analyze the challengers, battle, result, then reason for the , I will have a poll eventually have a poll when enough challengers have been found. Most battles will be chosen by me, but people can nominate characters they own for a battle. If a character is popular enough, then it will enter a "match-up" session, when I try to find another character around equal to his or her power, or where someone asks for a specific match-up. PM me to nominate a character. I will always keep on editing old work when I don't have enough challengers, or have run out of possible battles. If a battle's result would/could have been changed, I will make a rematch. No OC's are allowed that don't have enough information about them, because I would have to rely on speculation. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: Caleb versus DJ

For this fight, we have DJ from PMD Stardust, against Caleb from the Absolite Chronicles. I will view DJ's skills as they were at the end of PMD Stardust, and Caleb's from where Absolite Chronicles Book Two chapter 10 left off. In other words, Caleb has yet to go mega or discover any special traits of his armor.

First off, DJ. A human that was brought to the pokemon world by mew, DJ started his story by losing his memory, turning into a riolu, then fighting off a wild Druddigon with his bare paws (though with a little help). He was found by a gallade, named Tobias, and became a member of gallade's guild. Over time, he became a positive influence on all members in the guild, and found a mentor to teach him. He ended the fanfic by fighting a corrupted lucario in a battle of good versus evil (if you want the resolution, read the fanfic yourself).

His mentor taught DJ well, and during DJ's exercises and spars, increased DJ's attack strength and special attack, as well as maxing out DJ's speed with Power Anklets. DJ's move set includes aura sphere with 80 power and dead-on accuracy, force palm with 60 power and a chance to paralyze, and shadow claw, a move with high critical chance and 70 power. While in combat, he also learned Blaze Kick. His ability is unknown, but he does have a unnatural ability to sense aura, giving him a view of the entire battleground.

He normally leaves on expeditions with a standard adventure pack, with 10 of each berry, a couple of orbs (we will assume 5 for this battle), a few seeds (assuming 5 of these), and the pokemon mystery dungeon classics-the map and badge.

DJ has weaknesses, however. His special defense is low due to his naive nature, while training speed, attack, and special attack make him a near perfect offensive player, his defensive stats could improve a lot.

His last resort is the shining aura. It is brought on by DJ's need to protect others, and boosts all of his stats greatly, as well as giving him the ability to infuse attacks with his aura-he has caught, powered up, and then thrown an overcharged aura sphere. Return to sender! The effects of shining aura increase based on his urge to protect others.

Fighting against DJ will be Caleb, another human turned pokemon. That is where the similarities end, however. Caleb did not forget his past, and while DJ was naive and happy, Caleb was serious and calm. He had a clear understanding of right and wrong... with a few exceptions...(he almost killed his friend).

After being found by a shiny absol named Sarah, Caleb left the area and headed to Treasure Town with Sarah in tow, after a heated conversation/yelling match with a citizen of Sarah's hometown when he insulted Sarah based on the fact she was shiny, and therefore, a different color (racism).

After arriving in Treasure Town, Caleb, Sarah, and a tag-along, Nincada, formed an exploration team. They were out and doing explorations of far away lands very soon, and ended in a giant adventure, with Caleb making more friends. After returning to Treasure Town, the team eventually found a way for Caleb to return to the human world. He couldn't make the decision to leave, however, and stayed in the pokemon world, leading to a ton of drama (once again, I'm not going to summarize everything, read it yourself).

Caleb has the absol sense, an ability to sense his surroundings. His move set includes scratch with 40 power, night slash with 70 power and high crit. chance, quick attack with 40 power and priority, and shadow claw with 70 power and high crit. His ability is super luck, which boosts his critical chance even more. However, his move set is not limited to those moves, and he has the capability to remember many moves.

Caleb is a calculating character. He uses a combination of his human mind and pokemon instincts to fight, letting him see enemy weak points and details across the entire field. He normally walks around with his bag already full (we will assume he has the same items as DJ). Although in real life he has no super powers, in his mind, there is an entire dream world that he created, making him heavily resistant to any mind attack (when you've got giant robots, story characters and expert martial artists defending your mind, that tends to happen) that's not psychic (he's a dark type for goodness sakes).

Like DJ, he has a last resort. He dons an armor that contains an absolite in the center, allowing him to Mega-evolve. However, he has yet to mega-evolve in the first book. He clearly has the capability, but would only do it if he was in a life-threatening situation, where the stone would react to his emotions, due to him currently being unable to do so.

Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this fight once and for all.

LET'S START THIS BATTLE!

DJ travels down a beat down dirt path, surrounded by fields of tall grass, until he comes across a bunch of trees blocking the path.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Out from behind the blockade, Caleb jumps out.

"I'm sorry, but I'm here to keep this area blocked off. Local reports indicate that it's too dangerous for teams to continue."

"Well, I'm sure I can get past whatever's there! Just let me through!"

"I'm afraid not."

"Well, how about I fight you? If I beat you, then you let me through. Otherwise, I'll find a different path."

"That does seem to be a good way to test your skills. Very well, I accept."

FIGHT!

DJ dashes forward at high speeds with Force Palm, but gets blocked by Caleb's Night Slash. DJ continues with a barrage of punches, followed by a Low Sweep. Caleb springs back up, only to get hit in the face by Force Palm.

Caleb returns up with shadow claw, then quick attack, ramming into DJ and sending him flying back. DJ springs back up, only to see Caleb swallow a violent seed and pink energy flow from his paws into the ground (Future Sight). DJ unleashes a barrage of aura spheres, which Caleb bats back with Scratches, before smashing into DJ again with Quick Attack. DJ flies backward, with Caleb continuing to push him, until DJ counters the attack with Force Palm, creating a dust cloud.

DJ launches an Aura Sphere, straight at Caleb, through the dust. The sphere hones in on Caleb as he sends more energy into the ground, then deflects the attack with Scratch, before rocketing forward an getting a hit with Quick Attack. The horn on Caleb's head cuts DJ's neck slightly, dealing a critical hit. DJ gets knocked unconscious, and stays unconscious, until a reviver seed activates. Caleb finishes sending more energy into the ground, notices, and launches a Night Slash, cutting open DJ's bag, spilling his items out into the tall grass and out of sight. He then leaps back.

"Give up?"

"Not yet! Time for me to give 200 percent!"

As DJ speaks, an aura begins to glow around him. DJ then launches an aura sphere that smashes into Caleb, sending him flying backward into and through the tree barricade.

"That's game!"

A flash of light appears from the rubble as a reviver seed activates, and Caleb reappears, ready to continue.

"Not quite."

Caleb closes his eyes and glows pink (Calm Mind) as DJ launches another Aura Sphere. Then, at the last second, he uses Quick Attack, charging _toward_ the sphere, sliding _under_ it using his momentum, then springs up with Thief, striking DJ square in the face. Caleb smiles, but DJ grins widely.

"You've fallen for my trap!" Then, DJ charges forward and strikes out with Force Palm. Caleb tries to dodge, but his legs feel heavy, and he trips, getting struck in the side with Force Palm and being flung backwards.

Caleb finally notices the power anklets now strapped to his legs. As he rose, he felt a small twinge go through his limbs, symbolizing paralysis.

"Give up! With anklets and paralysis, you can't keep up with me! Save yourself the trouble and surrender!"

"Rather, small pup, I win."

DJ opens his mouth to speak, but as he does so, pink energy rises from the ground, engulfing him. When it disappears, DJ is revealed to be on the ground, eyes closed, clearly unconscious.

K.O.!

Now, for PMD Stardust fans out there, I apologize. Both fanfics were good. However, their characters were very different, and their personalities lead to DJ's fall.

DJ is more powerful than Caleb. In the fanfic, he defeated a lucario with more experience than him. A riolu's stats are approximately 11/20 of a lucario's (to be exact, approx. .54 of a lucario's). Wigglytuff was level 50, therefore, because they are both guildmasters, it can be assumed that Tobias defeated around the same amount of enemies. That would also mean that the lucario, Luke, would have had equal experience, because Luke and Tobias were once friends. However, wigglytuffs's leveling speed is "fast", while lucarios's are "medium slow", according to bulbapedia. Slow levelers require nearly twice as much experience as fast levelers, therefore, Luke would have been around level 43 (using the leveling formulas). For DJ to match that strength, he would have to be around level 75.

Caleb traveled through the Spacial Rift. Pokemon there are around levels 45-55, therefore we can assume Caleb is a slightly higher level than them. Furthermore, Caleb was able to keep pace with Palkia, a feat that Caleb would need to be a higher level than Palkia in order to perform. By estimation, Caleb would be around level 60, and have learned Psycho Cut, due to the fact that HyperJade, Caleb's creator, allowed Caleb to learn more than four moves, and that his level combined with the massive amount of TM's he owns essentially means that he can use nearly any move an absol can learn (although he only uses a select few in the fanfic), while AuraFighter, DJ's creator, limited DJ to just 4 moves.

Absol naturally have better stats than riolu. In the fanfics, DJ maximizes his speed, which gets further boosted by his naive nature. However, his special defense proves to be weak. Even when he returned an enemy's Aura Sphere, he received burns, even when he utilized the shining aura. He also trained with a lucario, therefore, his attack and special attack would be high as well. Meanwhile, Caleb has been mentioned to be strong, therefore, we can assume that his attack stat is nearly maxed out. Stat-wise though, the rest of his EV's seem to be spread among his HP and speed. His nature would be serious, giving him no bonus's, but no drawbacks.

With that information, we have that Caleb is more powerful that DJ in terms of attack, slightly better that DJ in terms of HP, much slower than DJ, but slightly better than DJ in terms of his other stats. That would not be enough to overcome DJ's type advantage, however, and Caleb would have figured that out after a moment. Therefore, he would have sought out his items to his advantage. After realizing DJ's items were going to be a nuisance, his ability, Super Luck, combined with his high critical ratio moves allowed him to disable DJ's items.

That's not the end of this, however. As mentioned above, DJ's shining aura's power increases the more he wishes to protect others. Caleb would never provoke others without being provoked first, nor would he attack others without a reason. Therefore, DJ would not be required to protect anyone from Caleb, leading to the shining aura barely boosting DJ. Likewise, Caleb was not pressured into mega-evolving.

In the end, it came down to whether or not Caleb's items and control of the battle would beat DJ's strength. And Caleb is pretty dang smart. If you analyze the battle, Caleb pulled of three Future Sights (each time Caleb sent energy into the ground) and a Calm Mind. When any of them hit, it would just barely be a K.O. It was a matter of time.

The winner is Caleb.

This concludes this battle. If you want another battle to come up, review, and don't forget to help me look for more OC's who's creators are willing to allow them to fight. As of now, I only have permission for two OCs. That's not very many possible battles.


End file.
